


Beautiful Things

by brihana25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I wanna do is believe ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Angel  
> Artist: Matt Nathanson  
> Season(s): 4 & 5  
> Episodes Used (in chronological order): Lazarus Rising, Free to Be You and Me, The End

  
  



End file.
